User blog:Mavrick086/Face or Heel? Hard Heads Edition
OK! So, there are constant questions on various different platforms as to which form of a wrestler is better, Face or Heel? Well the answer is somewhat... convoluted. In all honesty, there's one universal answer I give to everyone, It depends. But for the sake of everyone's sanity, I will attempt to break it down. Keep in mind that THESE ARE JUST LIKE, MY OPINIONS, MAN. It's all subjective. So, here we go...... ---- JOBBERS ---- (Face)]] (Heel)]] Being the second character you see in the game, people have a lot of love for Heartless La Belle. Sadly though, she quickly gets outclassed by the early Pros. Her saving grace though, is her Moneyman ability in her Face form, and Student of the Game ability in her Heel form. So we'll just chock this one up to a tie because both abilities are insanely useful, depending on what you're trying to use her for. WINNER: TIE ---- (Face)]] (Heel)]] A very strong early tank, Kimberly "The Red" is the only female Heavyweight in the game. When it comes to her face or heel turn though, I'd go Heel. Her Trash Talk ability in her face form may be helpful for keeping the attention of bosses while you can go ham on them with your damage dealers, but Sadist in her heel form keeps her healthy throughout the match. WINNER: HEEL ---- (Face)]] (Heel)]] Seeing as how I haven't found a legitimate use for Foresight yet, I'd say that her Face form is a little lackluster. Hold Your Horses is so useful in so many different scenarios, it's hard to pass up. Go Heel on this one. WINNER: HEEL ---- (Face]] (Heel)]] With Berzerker Fury being so new, I haven't had a lot of time to get into it and see what it's about. That being said, it requires our boy Antonio to get dangerously low on HP for it to be effective. Finish Him on the other hand, has finished so many fights for me that it has become invaluable. You'll see me go with Finish Him 9 times out of 10. Face! WINNER: FACE ---- PROS ---- (Face)]] (Heel)]] Take a look at Bad-Ass Santa Claus over here. You can go either way on this one. Although, Crowd Slayer makes me lean a little more towards the Face side. But hey, if you're looking for a big tanky grandpa, Heel would be a good option too. WINNER: TIE ---- (Face)]] (Heel)]] When it comes to Dark Marten, stay with what gave him his name and go Heel. Healing Prevention and Resist Fire? Really? Gimme Sadist anyday. WINNER: HEEL ---- (Face)]] (Heel)]] Even though C-C-C-C-COMBO BUMP can be tempting, don't be blinded by the sexual attractiveness of blasting through enemies getting stronger each time. Sadist + Thick Skin keeps old Hirad plenty healthy. But if you wanna build glass cannon, who am I to stop you? I'm not your mother. WINNER: FACE ---- (Face)]] (Heel)]] With the release on 1.8, Crate Breaker got a big rework, and made Face Kurt just as good as Heel Kurt. His Face form with Endurance keeps him in the game. Hypeman + Crowd Slayer in his Heel form gives this maniac everything he needs to put a hurtin' on well...basically everyone. (updated 9/2/18) WINNER: TIE ---- (Face)]] (Heel)]] Either way, you're getting Student of the Game, which is what most people use her for. Grinding out the XP can be a little tedious. Go Face and get Hold Your Horses to save your squishy teammates that you're trying to level from getting squashed by your opponent's active abilities. Also useful for increasing the count on the bombs in special matches. WINNER: FACE ---- (Face)]] (Heel)]] If you ask Dr. Die, all you need is Sarah. Fill your team up with her if you can. All Sarah, all the time. And I have to agree with him here. Sarah is one of the all-around best Pros there is. Her Piercer movement type and high damage in conjunction with her awesome abilities make her a top notch choice. That being said, I'd probably lean more towards Heel just for Finish Him, but you really can't go wrong. Face has Underdog to help you deal with heavies. WINNER: TIE ---- (Face)]] (Heel)]] The Ripper is one of those wrestlers that seems to get lost in the shuffle quite a bit. But Holy Moly her Face form will lock down Healers with Healing Prevention and keep her alive with Thick Skin. All while having Healing herself. Throw Ripper in to a team of healers and watch them cry as they are rendered useless. WINNER: FACE ---- SUPERSTARS Ok, here's where you kinda have to take what you can get. Seeing as how you draft Superstars at 3-Stars, already Face or Heel. ---- (Face)]] (Heel)]] Ahh, Coffin Nail, my bae. Again, 1.8 update to Crate Breaker changes the whole game for my beloved Henry. You do get Hypeman and Piercer movement, along with Breaker makes anyone with Damage Reduction his bi#%^.Plus, all that together makes it really easy to max hype another wrestler for a giant bloodbath. Resist Fire is good for some Special Matches, and Sadist & Finish Him in his Heel form make this a very difficult decision for me. Honestly, I wanna say maybe Face Henry surpassed Heel Henry on the usefulness factor, but Heel Henry will always be bae, and for that reason I can't really choose one over the other. jk i totally can (updated 9/2/18) WINNER: TIE '''(kinda but not really) ---- (Face)]] (Heel)]] Catcher vs. Taunt? Easy decision in my mind. All of Mike's other skills are the same. I mean, both are good for big beefy boys to get in there and push people around. But Face Mike will save your team the humiliation of getting spiked into the canvas by an Aerial attack. Melon Mike all the way. WINNER: '''FACE ---- (Face)]] (Heel)]] It's like they took all of the decent abilities in the game, and put them on one guy. Icebreaker is one of the most well-rounded Superstars in the game, and can find a place on almost any team. Slingshot and Hypeman make him a great partner, and Combo Bump and Crowd Slayer are punishing to the opponents. This is probably why Icebreaker is used HEAVILY in PvP. Whichever one you draft, thank your lucky stars. Your journey to the top just got a lot easier. WINNER: TIE ---- (Face)]] (Heel)]] Welp, FINALLY I get around to adding Cat to this post. Let's see...I gotta say that I'm right down the middle on this one. Honestly, it depends what your needs are. Face Cat is a really good support Superstar with Healer and Count Down, but Heel Cat can dish out the damage and help your team stay away from all the devastating Charge attacks with Intimidator. I must say though, Heel Cat's Berzerker Fury only works well given the right circumstances, and if you survive the initial onslaught with as little HP as possible to get the most out of it. I'd probably just play it safe and go Face. Either way, you're gonna be launching Luchas and Aerial guys (and girls) all over the place. FEAR THE TRIPLE JUMP! WINNER: FACE ---- Well, I hope that this was informative and helpful for you guys. Check out BillBaBR's opinions on our resident Criminals and/or Peace Officers in the Law & Disorder post! Look for the next edition sometime in the next few days. xD Mavrick086 (talk) 02:44, June 26, 2018 (UTC) Category:Blog posts